


Strawberry Donuts

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: BOOM there you go, Gay, I don't know who is more dominant in this relationship, It was fucked up man, M/M, Mainly because I read a phycologicaly scarring fanfic with them, Matt has ADHD, Matt is a precious stimming baby, Matt is still taller than Tom, Matt/Tom is my guilty pleasure okay?, Strawberry donuts are fucking delicious okay-, The only ship I don't ship in Eddsworld is Matt/Tord, This consists of just gay fluff and literally nothing else, Tom doesn't know he's crushing on him, Tom has the penis but Matt wears the pants, Yes that's totally how that works, anyway, gay fluff, okay no wait I know how to describe this ship perfectly, so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Matt insists on getting strawberry donuts one morning and Tom gives in to his demands. As the day progresses, Tom is reminded of how precious Matt is and gay fluff insues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I got the idea for this fanfic after I ate a strawberry donut and was reminded of a certain strawberry frosting kissing scene from my favorite gayest anime of all time Sakura Trick. If you know what I'm talking about then you already know exactly what's gonna happen in this fanfic.

Tom sat in the living room quietly reading a book, no other noise in the room other than the occasional content sigh and a flipping of a page. This is the quietest the house has been in a while. This is mainly because Tord and Edd were out on a date, and Matt is still sleeping. This is the best early afternoon Tom has ever had, really. Sitting in his favorite corner of the couch. Wearing his favorite hoody. Reading his favorite book. Everything peaceful and quiet. Nothing can get better than this-

"HEY TOM LET'S GET DONUTS!" And then Tom jumped nearly out of his skin when Matt snuck behind him and shouted right in his ear.  
"It's 11 in the afternoon and you just woke up! Why do you want donuts?!"  
"I dunno. I just want donuts! Strawberry ones to be exact."

Yep. It's gonna be one of those days isn't it?

\---

"Mmmmm!" Matt squeals and hums excitedly as he takes his first bite of his strawberry frosted vanilla donut with blue and purple sprinkles(Coincidence?).

Tom watched Matt with a bored expression as he sipped his cup of coffee. How did he came here? Why does he always cave in to Matt's requests? This is definitely gonna bite him in the ass later when he's in a sugar rush. Edd and Tord are usually the ones who look after Matt, but whenever Tom looks after him all ground rules are thrown out the window and Matt gets to do whatever he wants as long as it doesn't seem to end up with someone getting hurt. Otherwise, it's like Tom's stubbornness streak disappears whenever he's around Matt. 

And he can't for the life of him figure out why.

Tom was finally shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed something odd that Matt was doing. He seemed to be happily bouncing in his seat as he flapped his left hand, his right holding half of the strawberry donut with a look of pure joy in his face. 

'Is he-?' Tom interrupted his own thought with the obvious answer. He was doing a happy dance while he's eating a damn donut.

"Matt, calm down. You're gonna bounce right out of your seat." Tom had a smile in his voice which got Matt curious and looked at Tom, all motion stopping as soon as he made eye contact with the eyeless man.  
"Oh. I was bouncing in my seat?" Matt turned to look at his backside but saw he was still, which got a good chuckle out of Tom.

Tom knew that Matt knew he could do whatever he wants with Tom, but that seems to be one of the few things he's actually aware of. How could Tom stay mad at Matt for scaring this shit out of him earlier? He never means to hurt anybody. He couldn't hurt a butterfly even if he wanted to. He was just a adorable, stimming precious soul at heart. Tom could never be mad at that. If anything he feels quite compelled to be the opposite. Even when Tom is simply looking at Matt, he's protecting him. He's protecting him any way he could so he could safely eat his donut happily. At least, he feels like he's protecting him. 

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Tom thought once again.

"Alright, Matt. You got your box of strawberry donuts. Let's go back to the house to eat, okay?" Tom smiled at the ginger as he throws the styrofoam cup once filled with coffee in the trash can next to him and picks up the box of said donuts.  
"'Kay!" Matt beamed at Tom and grabbed his left hand to hold as they walked out the door, making Tom blush furiously.  
"Matt. Why are you holding my hand?"  
"'Cause I like holding people's hand. I hold Edd's and Tord's all the time, it's your turn!" The freckled boy turned back to Tom one more to give him the biggest grin he could.

'Okay,' Tom thought, 'So this isn't him attempting to flirt. This is just him being needy for affection.' Tom shrugged mentally, and unknowingly unconsciously decided to give Matt as much attention as he could.


	2. Not as sweet as you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally confesses how he feels about Matt. And boy howdy a lot of gay shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I didn't know exactly how I wanted to end this but I figured it out ^^ enjoy your gay fluff!

"And then I said to Edd that he was being an absolute dummy dum pants for trying to avoid Tord just because he was trying to steal his bacon! Everybody knows you can't hide from Tord when it comes to bacon!" Matt stopped his monologue to finish the last of his 5th donut, a piece of the frosting got stuck to his lip. 

Tom opened his mouth to say something about the stray strawberry frosting, but blushed again and quickly shut his mouth to let Matt finish. This was mainly out of fear of being accused of staring at his mouth, and being that was the only reason he noticed. And that accusation would be correct, of course. But Tom would never admit to that.

"But regardless of their ongoing war for bacon, I think they'll be really happy for now on, since they're finally together. I guess I'm just happy that they're happy." Matt smiled at Tom for what felt like the 100th time that afternoon, his feet swinging off their cherry red couch that they were sitting together on back at the house.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm happy that they're dating too. Ever since Tord got Edd, that commie has been off my back and has rarely done anything stupid to get on my nerves. Things are a hell load peacefuller because of that, I'd say."  
"Y'know, I never understood that. Why do you always fight with Tord?" Matt looked back at Tom with curious eyes, his gaze sending Tom into the 5th stutter this afternoon.  
"I-I-I dunno. Be-Because he's a commie bastard." Tom crossed his arms and gave Matt a annoyed look, which surprised Matt.  
"Oh...okay..." A look of hurt crossed Matt's features, making Tom immediately regret his attitude.  
"H-Hey...um...I'm sorry-I didn't mean to be rude, I've been kind on edge all day-"  
"I know." Matt interrupted with a 'duh I know this already' like tone.  
"You-you know???" Tom blushed yet again.  
"Yeah. Your guard came up as soon as we went outside. You're trying to protect me. And now you're letting your thoughts get the best of you and you're overthinking every little thing I say or what you think I might say, causing you to think about what you say in response too much, which is making you stutter. And now that I think about it, you only responded like that because you're trying to act like your normal grumpy self again."

Ok. Never before did Tom know Matt was this observant. Did he always pay this much attention to his surroundings and the people around him? Now that Tom thought about it, it made sense now that Matt barly ever paid attention to himself and his actions until he's in front of a mirror. He's too busy paying attention to everything else. No, that doesn't make much sense either. Maybe he can only focus on one thing at a time, which is why Matt noticed all of these things about Tom. He put all of his focus on him today. Now he felt bad for making all of these assumptions about Matt after all of these years, and was now secretly hoping he could learn more things about him.

"I guess you're right." Tom finally responded after a beat of silence.  
"Of course I'm right. I'm always right!" Matt tilted his chin up and smiled like he was given a golden sticker just for saying the right thing. 

Tom smirked back, and another wave of comfortable silence rolled between them. 

Well, almost comfortable. 

'What should I do now?' Tom thought, 'Should I say something about the piece of frosting on his lips? Or should I take this as my opportunity to try and finally kiss him?' 'Why the hell do I want to kiss him anyway?!' The Jehovah's Witness was taken aback with all of these swirling emotions and thoughts in his head, and was temporarily left frozen with no idea of what he should do.

Meanwhile, Matt watched the play of emotions that fought across Tom's face, making sure to label each face to piece what he's thinking together.  
'Worry.' 'Insecurity, he's thinking about something or someone he likes which is making him blush again.' 'Frustration. He must not want to have these feelings for this person.' Then the ginger stopped when a single thought crossed his mind: 'What if the person he likes is me?' Ugh, why in the world didn't he piece it together before? Of COURSE Tom liked Matt! It all made sense now! The way he seemed to tighten his grip on his hand every time they walked by something slightly suspicious on the street as they made the walk back home, the fact that he goes along with pretty much everything Matt says and doesn't stop him unless something seems too dangerous, and how he can't seem to handle holding a normal conversation with Matt after making eye contact. Well, technically it's not eye contact because he doesn't have any eyes, but still. Matt would absolutely love to try to date Tom. He always thought that he was cute in his own way, and he always liked to think about how Tom would look like underneath him.

Then that string of thought became an idea, an idea that would both confirm the freckled ginger's suspicions and hopefully slow down Tom's head. And it's an idea that's gonna completely change the mood of everything the two of them did today.

"Hey Tommy?" Tom spun around to look at Matt in response to the unexpected nickname.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want something else now, but I'm not sure if you'll let me have it or not." His green blue eyes were framed with a pure look of innocence which sent Tom's stomach in a knot.  
"Uhhh....well we won't know for sure un-unless I know right?" Tom tried his very best to keep from blushing again,  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you." And with that, Matt pounced on top of Tom and pinned him to the couch, a surprised squeak coming out of the latter.  
"M-Matt?!"  
"Shh. It's okay. I know you want this." Matt smirked when Tom's face bloomed a bright red.  
"Yeah, but...do you want this? Being with a loser like me?" Tom avoided eye contact with Matt as the sentence tumbled out of his mouth.  
"Oh, sush. You're not a loser. Not even a little bit. An anxious dork yes, but not a loser." He and Tom stopped to chuckle lightly at that comment, "I would love for you to be mine Tom."  
"Really?"  
"Really really."  
"Can I...can I kiss you then?"  
"Go ahead." Matt grinned and leaned his face closer to Tom, encouraging him to make the first move.

That was all Tom needed.

The blue-clad man pressed his lips against Matt's, sweet and gentle. Then he licked up to get the strawberry frosting, and softly bit Matt's lip in the process. The ginger gave a spine-tingling moan at the sensation, just now realizing he had strawberry frosting on him. It made both of them want more. They pressed their lips together at the same time, slow moving and passionate. Matt laced his fingers with Tom's, and pressed their hands into the couch as he pressed his chest to his, wanting more of his body warmth. 

A flurry of emotions sparked within Tom. To him, Matt is the sweetest thing alive. Better than any strawberry donut, sweeter than any sprinkle, cuter than any other thing. Tom can't think any other thought than Matt, can't breathe anything but Matt. He's in love, god is he in love. 

Matt is having the time of his life. He can feel every fiber of muscle twitch and flex within Tom, every short breath, every moan, every radiant wave of heat, every beat of his heart. All because of him. Matt honestly never thought he could do this to anyone, but low and behold, here he was. Making out with his best friend and getting hard doing so.

Eventually the two had to pull apart for air, albeit reluctantly. Both of their cheeks were flaming as they panted for breath together. During the heat of the moment Matt collapsed and all of his body weight was on Tom, but Tom couldn't give less of a shit. Their right hands were intertwined, Tom's other arm around Matt's waist and Matt's left arm gripping Tom's hair. Until finally, when the Jehovah's Witness's heart was beating in a manageable pace, he leaned into Matt's ear and whispered, 

"Strawberry donuts are sweet, but not as sweet as you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes before you ask they get together after this. And no there will not be another chapter this is all you get although another TomMatt story is on the table. I'm open to requests/story ideas. But I won't promise that I'll use all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter so stay tuned! This gets way gayer!


End file.
